youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Merida
Merida is a female main protagonist from Brave. Relatives *Wreck-It Ralph (husband) *Toby Domzalski (son) *Nancy Domzalski (grandmother in law) *Queen Elinor (mother) *King Fergus (father) *Harris, Hubert & Hamish (brothers) She played Jessie In Character Story 2 and Character Story 3 (TheLastDisneyToon Style) She is a cowgirl doll She played Miguel in The Road To Town She is a Noble Best Friend Tulio She played Krista in Timmy in New York She is Robert's love interest and helper She played as Ariel in The Little Scottish Princess She is a mermaid She played as The Blue Fairy in Kionocchio She is a fairy She played as Terra in Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure (Brermeerkat Style) She played as Elsa the Snow Queen in Frozen (JimmyandFriends Style) She Played As Torunn Next Guardians Heroes Of Tomorrow She Played as Owen Grady in Jurassic World (Male or Female Style) and Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (Male or Female Style) She Played as Star Lord in The Guardians of The Galaxy (Male or Female Style) and (with Chica) The Guardians of The Galaxy Vol.2 (Male or Female Style) She Played as Lenny in Human Female Tale He is a shark She Played as Roger Rabbit in Who Framed Merida? He is a Toon Rabbit She Played as Nani in Kai Lan & Chase and Chase! The Movie She Played as Horton the Elephant in Merida Hears a Live Action Scientist He is an Elephant She Played as Eddie Brock in Allison Angel (Venom) Gallery: Merida in Brave.jpg|Merida in Brave Merida in Sofia the First.jpg|Merida in Sofia the First brave-disneyscreencaps.com-4585.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps.com-4622.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps.com-4665.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps.com-4670.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps.com-4695.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps.com-4722.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps.com-4731.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps.com-4745.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps.com-4746.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps.com-4747.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps.com-4769.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps.com-4807.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9174.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9173.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9148.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-8913.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-8724.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-8710.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-8698.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-8606.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-8605.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-8461.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-8460.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-8459.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-8448.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-8447.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-8427.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-8426.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-8386.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-8305.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-8291.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-8290.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-8289.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-8241.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-8240.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-8231.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-8168.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7608.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7609.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7641.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7654.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7655.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7765.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7656.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7745.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7829.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7894.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7918.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7919.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7829.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7894.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7918.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7919.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7920.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7944.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7945.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7954.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7955.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7956.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7957.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7958.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7959.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7966.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7967.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7968.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7969.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7970.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7971.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7975.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-8002.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-8003.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-8008.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-8009.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-8014.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-8167.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-3240.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-3239.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-3234.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-3233.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-3227.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-3226.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-3224.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-3159.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-3146.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-3145.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9836.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-668.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-666.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-665.jpg Disney_pixar_meets_the_avengers_by_bmoneyrulz-d5h6czp.jpg|Merida as Clint Barton/Hawkeye in Disney•PIXAR/Marvel Cinematic Universe Therealmerida.jpg Stitch-kingdom-merida.jpg Sofia and Merida.jpg Sofia_with_Merida.jpg The_Secret_Library_5.jpg Sofia_the_first_-_Save_The_Day.jpg TillyandMerida.png|Merida with Aunt Tilly Merida with Rock.jpg Young Merida.jpg Merida with Telescope.jpg Childmerida.jpg Ralph and merida kissing.png TillyandMerida.png Merida closeupa1.jpeg Merida 4..png Merida..png Stitch-kingdom-merida.jpg Wreck-It Ralph and Merida love together.PNG Merida1.jpg Merida 2.png Merida's Lion poster.jpg Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Princesses Category:Brave Charaters Category:Girls Category:Teenagers Category:Wreck-It Ralph and Merida Category:Pretty Girls Category:Red Haired Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Screaming Characters Category:Radar and Merida Category:MYCUN characters Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Jimmyandfriends Category:Sofia the First Characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Characters with blue eyes Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters who inflate Category:Adorable Characters Category:Pixar Characters Category:Robot Chicken Characters Category:SpongeBob and Merida Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Angry Characters Category:Non Villains Category:Pure of Heart Category:Pure Good Category:Tomboys Category:Narrators Category:Archers Category:Finding Lucas the spider characters Category:2012 Introductions Category:LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GAlVAN PONCE Characters